compañia
by xiio
Summary: A veces descubres y aprendes sobre la gente hasta sobre un tejado, Sakura entendio eso.historia corta pero con cariño


Declaimer: naruto no es mío ni sus personajes ni nada, esto solo lo escribo por amor al arte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Compañía**

_Y es que juntos somos mas grandes_

Sakura, una joven de ojos tan verdes como las hojas tiernas recién bañadas por el roció y cabello tan suave, fino y rosa q recordaba esas telas delicadas que se escurren entre los dedos.

Reposaba tranquilamente sobre el tejado de una casa con los pies colgando hacia abajo, las manos apoyadas en el tejado a los lados del cuerpo y la mirada perdida en el manto de estrellas que se le hacían tan eternas, tan pequeñas y tan imponentes a la vez.

Era uno de esos momentos en el que se despegaba de su cuerpo respirando hondamente el fresco aire de la noche y se olvidaba de sus problemas, se olvidaba de todo y simplemente disfrutaba de ser quien es y de sentirse tan inmensamente pequeña en un universo donde quedan tantas cosas sin descubrir y sin tener explicación.

Sintiéndose así, tan serena pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo por sentir su propio poco control sobre lo que pasara y lo que le deparara el destino; despego la vista unos segundos del cielo y sin mayor claridad que una baga mancha negra en algún punto del pueblo creyó vislumbrar otra figura en otro tejado, otro empequeñecido en la inmensidad.

La joven intento enfocar sin mayor éxito en un principio en la persona mas solo logro percatarse de un alborotado cabello, bueno, no era una mujer, hasta ahí era todo de lo que se daba por enterada, tampoco pretendía molestarse en moverse de la comodidad de su mirador improvisado para averiguar de quien se trataba.

De todas formas, pensaba ella, si se supone que supiera de quien se trataba se enteraría de todas maneras, así es el destino.

El destino.

Se encontraba a mitad de una reflexión sobre lo inevitable e increíble y obvio que podía llegar a ser el destino y por las tonterías por las que a veces uno acababa conociendo a las personas más importantes en la vida.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando de improviso sintió un ruido ligero y un peso a su lado, se volteo como quien no quiere la cosa para ver que era lo que había interrumpido sus pensamientos cuando se encontró de frente con un chico de edad como la de ella, con un cabello tan diferente como el de ella y que miraba las estrellas como ella hace unos segundos.

El cabello de el se movía con la brisa, tal y como el de ella lo hacia, y dejaba muy a la vista la marca que dejo en la frente de el su propio sufrimiento.

- espero no te moleste si te hago compañía- dijo el chico sin despegar su mirada del manto de luces que poblaban el cielo.

- no hay problema- dijo la chica con voz suave, casi susurrante. – ya empezaba a sentirme aquí sola demasiado…pequeña-

Sakura miro nuevamente el punto donde se encontraba el punto del tejado y sonrió al comprobar que ya no se encontraba allí.

El chico miro de soslayo por unos instantes como la chica sonreía mirando algún punto de el lugar mientras escuchaba los sonidos nocturnos de un pueblo dormido, tras unos segundos de ver como su sonrisa permanecía plasmada en su rostro y sus ojos volvían a volar a la oscuridad del cielo brillando al reflejo de la luna a el le entraron inexplicables ganas de sonreír, las cuales se aguanto para no quedar como un tonto que sonríe por nada.

- ¿por que sonríes?- le pregunto finalmente cuando lo venció la duda

- ¿eh?- Sakura lo miro con los ojos aun brillantes – que por que sonríes, de un segundo a otro empezaste a sonreír sin motivo- le dijo el chico

Ella lo miro fijamente y ensancho más la sonrisa antes la absorta mirada de este, ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos e inclino la cabeza hacia el frente nuevamente.

-es que si tengo un motivo- dijo y ante la mirada interrogante de el prosiguió

-hace unos minutos pensaba en el universo, en su inmensidad y en el destino-

El chico cada vez entendía menos a que quería llegar

-entonces vi a una persona sentada en el otro tejado tan sola como y yo pensé "si el destino quiere que sepa quien es lo sabré"-

Después de esto ella lo miro

– y aquí estas tú-

Con esta explicación les basto a ambos y se quedaron ensartados en un profundo silencio, pero de esos silencios cómodos, ambos reflexionando sobre todo y nada y sintiéndose mucho mas acompañados.

Pasaron así minutos y hasta horas intercambiando pocas palabras pero disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

- Gaara-

-¿mm?- el poso sus ojos aguamarina en ella

-¿por que viniste a acompañarme cuando estabas sentado allá lejos?- pregunto y miro nuevamente al punto donde el se hallaba antes y después a los ojos de el.

Esta vez fue el turno del de la arena para sonreír enigmáticamente y acercarse como quien cuenta una confidencia a Sakura.

- es que ¿sabes? Yo también me sentía muy pequeño-


End file.
